Thug
| image = File:Thug1.jpg|thumb | imagewidth = 225px | caption = A Thug which you'll encounter in Act I | title = | speed = Very Slow to Slow | weapon = None | aggression = Low | danger = Moderate | location = Entire island of Banoi | health = }} A Thug is a special zombie encountered throughout Dead Island. Overview Thugs are large, brutish variants of Walkers. They serve as minibosses and provide great chunks of experience when killed, but are also some of the toughest enemies for the earlier portion of the game. They usually are seen patrolling areas of interest, in locked areas serving as a surprise for the player or holding vital items, such as keycards needed to open certain quest-related doors. **SPOILER** The Thug is the first special zombie you will encounter, and serves also as the game's first boss. He is found devouring and then mutilating the corpse of a bather in the Lifeguard Tower. **SPOILER** Appearance Thugs are physically larger and much more durable than most of the other zombie types. They exhibit increased muscle and bone growth, making them tower over their lesser brethren, but otherwise differ little visually from Walkers and Infected. They are perpetually enraged, and will roar periodically, giving away their position. It first appears ingame at the Lifeguard Tower in a cutscene. Abilities They are capable of knocking a Hero to the ground with a single punch, though they are slow, clumsy, and very loud. They will usually patrol a single area, and will stop trying to reach the Hero if they stray too far off of that location. Thug's attack consist of : swinging its left or right arm, bites, or a series of 3 punches in a row, after a few attacks, it will stop and roar. When both arms are broken or dismembered the Thug will try to headbutt or bite the hero. Tips A very easy way to kill a Thug you have to fight is to use a Deo-Bomb, igniting a petrol cannister or Propane Tank nearby, or a Molotov. They will go down very quickly. Because they move so slowly there is little chance they will be out of range before an explosive of any kind goes off. A less common tactic is to throw an item at the Thug, such as a Propane Tank. This will cause the thug to fall to the ground if hit. When he is on the ground, attack him with any choice of weapon. If he gets up, throw the item at him again. This tactic is not to be used very often, due to the lack of items that can be thrown, and the chance of missing the thug entirely can be pretty big. However if you do miss, some items can be shot and will explode ( Propane Tank, ect.) burning and knocking the thug down in most cases. A good tactic to use when fighting a Thug is to attack it from a distance with a Thrown Weapon, or some kind of gun. Thugs will also return to their original location when they lose track of the player, allowing the player time to recuperate. If using firearms to take down the Thug. Use any extra guns you have picked up first to conserve ammo, using all but one round and switching as to not reload the disposable firearm. At higher levels using a Shotgun on a thug's kneecaps or legs will often result in a one shot kill. As the shotgun will remove the entire leg and this will instantly kill the thug, even at full health. Shooting his head at close range can result in a one shot kill as well. An alternative tactic is to obtain an Axe. The axe has good range, and you should be able to aim at his lower legs/feet without exposing yourself to his punches. Swinging at the Thug's legs with any weapon will cause him to stumble slightly, allowing for one or two well placed attacks. Another tactic to defeat the thug is to kick him twice, wait till he starts yelling, and while he is yelling attack him. Another effective tactic is to take a blunt or sharp weapon and attempt to cripple or sever both arms. Wait for him to swing, jump to a certain side then swing directly at the arm (best done with a Cleaver, Machete, Sledge Hammer or Morning star). Once both are crippled the thug is a much easier opponent, although he may still attempt to bite the player. A good tactic is to throw a weapon (or weapons) at him, and if he is staggered or angered, go in and attempt to cut his arms off. Be ready to dodge backwards and start swinging. This is an even more useful strategy if you have weapons modded with electricity, poison, or fire (especially the top-tier mods for these), as they have a good chance of getting a critical hit and adding their elemental damage, thus allowing you to go in for more strikes while they are occupied. Be sure to pick up your weapons after he is dead, and do note: If the Thug falls in the wrong place, you may not be able to pick your weapon back up. Another tactic is to use a Blunt Weapon, aim for the Thugs head, and swing away. He will slouch over and become stunned for several seconds, allowing for multiple attacks. You may also consistently swing at his head repeatedly with your blunt weapon, leaving him virtually helpless throughout your onslaught. One of the easiest tactics is to shock him with the Left Hand of Glova, and kick him until you have enough stamina to stomp his head, and then perform said head-stomp. It is a very quick process compared to almost any other. Again, please note: The Left Hand of Glova, while useful in many situations (it can even chain if zombies are close enough together), drains all stamina at once, and costs a good amount to repair (over one thousand dollars after one use). The knockdown attack (only available on Sam B and Xian MeiXian Mei if upgrade the last skill in the second Skill Tree) has better range and damage than the kick, and takes down the Thug with ease. If water is nearby lure the Thug into it then knock it down. It will then take drowning damage as well as whatever damage you can inflict, killing it faster and with ease. Vehicles are very effective against them. Locations Thugs can be found all around the island of Banoi. They are first encountered while the player is clearing out the lifeguard station and later when the player enters The Church. A Thug dressed in a Police Uniform and Riot Gear is fought in the Abandoned House. Mayor Todd Tanis turns into (a fairly short) one in the City Hall missions. They also patrol the coastal bars, the swimming pools where food cans can be found. They are however, easy to go around them and get the food cans before actually engaging the Thugs. There are one thug per location of the bars which makes three. Health is scarce so its advisable to just leave them get the cans and run. There are two thugs in close proximity (standing right next to one another) however patrolling a keypad door into the hotel from the front. Use caution if engaging these thugs as there are also 3-4 hidden Walkers in this location who will join the fray if you decide to engage the thugs there. Category:Zombies Category:Special Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Special Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Special Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Special Zombies